fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaniel
Xaniel von Brennenburg (his full name, currently just goes by Xaniel) is a 21-year-old man, mainly working with anyone who needs help, not having a proper job. He's a pretty calm person, rather introverted so he rarely talks to anyone aside from close friends and people he's helping. Although, if you spend enough time with him and you're nice to him, he'll likely try to become friends with you. Oddly enough, he's rarely ever mad, and tries to keep his irritation at a minimum ever it ever happens. He has a low, rather gentle voice tinged with an English accent. Appearance Xaniel is of a fairly average height for his age, 5'9", and is thinly built. He has light-grey shoulder length hair and pale-ish skin. He has heterochromia, with his left eye being golden yellow and right eye being gray-green. Typically, Xaniel wears a very dark green vest over a cream-colored button-up shirt, a grey-brown belt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. Often, he also wear a burgundy necktie, loosely knotted. When he's older, he usually ties his hair up with a burgundy ribbon similar to his necktie, usually has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, and his necktie is fully tied. Bio (Xaniel is an OC ported from an AU of Amnesia: The Dark Descent, btw. So you might need to read up on some things if you aren't familiar with the games! -Manielofdayfair) Currently, Xaniel suffers from amnesia, which he cannot even recall how he got. But it resulted from being transported from the alternate universe he lives in to the canon-ish universe, waking up in front of the ruins of a strangely-familiar castle. After some events he refuses to bring up-called the "incident" by him-he became a vagrant, traveling from place to place until he found somewhere to live where he wouldn't be discriminated against. This became habitual, and he eventually kept traveling around even when he came across good places to live. He soon happened upon the world of the Flipverse, and after staying there for longer than he usually would in a place, he decided it was a good place to stay. Xaniel is what's known as a halfling-a being that is more or less half one creature, and half another creature. Being this way is partially what caused the "incident", and is why he picked up the habit of traveling around to find a place even when he found what would be a good home. In EightballPixel's Windsong verse, he is a new worker under Orianne, helping her with festivals and such. Quotes * "It's alright; I won't hurt you." * "No...I'm not a monster...!" * "Oh, come now..." Trivia * There's currently an ask/rp blog for him on Tumblr (askxaniel.tumblr.com). * Xaniel has a fairly good singing voice; he's an alto, but can easliy reach the higher notes of his vocal range. * Being half alien, he does have an alternate form (as well as a form in between the two), but the transformation causes a large amount of energy to flow his body than normal, which causes his heart to beat much faster than usual-if he attempts it, it could cause his heart to give out. He's able to do it when he's older, however. * He finally regains his memories when he turns 25. * Profile image drawn by EightballPixels/PeridotGem. Gallery tobeadded Category:X Customers Category:Boys Category:Customers by ManielofDayfair Category:Special Human/Creature